


hands and hate.

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hate Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Indulgent, Top Wilbur Soot, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, i say as i fucking wrote this, look i dont hate him but i dont like him either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Your kismesis, Wilbur Soot, fingers you.-Alternative title:Me: lol wilbur is a skinny white boy whats so good about himWilbur: *exists*Me: oh. . .(DNI IF YOU SHIP TUBBO/TOMMY/DRISTA/LANI WITH ADULTS OR LEWD THEM IN ANYWAY)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	hands and hate.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Might suck because this is just brainrot and it's 4am.  
> \- This is completely self indulgent.

"You're fucking disgusting."

You whimper under the tall male, who currently has two of his fingers inside of your cunt. His glare while roughly fucking you with his talented fingers drives you wild. "You say you fucking hate me everywhere but when I touch you like this, you completely melt under me."

He's not wrong but oh lord, that somehow makes you more wetter. He scoffs, "that fucking make you wetter? You really are a horny slut." 

Though, despite his words, you see the tent in his pants and his lust-filled eyes. He's fucking enjoying this. "Mhm. . .!"

After a while of him fingerfucking you, you think you're going to cum and it's all from Wilbur fucking Soot. He catches on.

"Aw. The slut wants to fucking cum?" You bite your lip, "I wanna. . . Please. . ." He smirks, "beg for it, whore." God, why is the person you hate so hot. . .?

"I wanna cum, please! Please, Wilbur! I know I'm begging the person who I hate to let me cum but please, please!" He rolls his eyes, "not the best you could do, but fine. Cum all all over my fingers, slut." All while fucking you while his fingers and you *explode*.

Throwing your head back, orgasming, eyes shut as you cum all over his fingers. He pulls his fingers out, some of your cum dripping out onto the bed, some of it getting onto the soft flush of your thighs..

"Did I go to overboard?" He asks you, petting your head. "I'm fine!" You answer, still kind of hazed. A small smile on his face and you can't help but blush. Fucking skinny white boy. . .


End file.
